A Mile In Our Pawsteps
by Silver Snow on Mountain Peak
Summary: They were sisters, but they never liked each other; they were never they best friends sisters are meant to be. No, The exact opposite, always fighting about everything, from big to small, never relenting. And always hating. Then something happened, changing it all. They do say: "Walk a mile in someone's pawsteps and you'll understand them," but it has never been taken so literally.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by Storm-eyes-osprey.**

Chapter 1

Breezekit snuggled up closer to her mother's, Icebreeze, belly, seeking warmth. She curled her long and fluffy tail over her small nose, and relaxed, warm and belly full with milk.

Breezekit felt her brain get fuzzy and drowsy, and she knew she was about to fall asleep.

Her thoughts became blurry, and Breezekit didn't even try to fight the sleep that was starting to take over her body.

Suddenly Breezekit was thrown out of her rest when she felt something poke her hard in the ribs, and she hissed with indignation.

"Oh, come on! Wake up!" Breezekit heard a loud and slightly squeaky voice mew.

_Eaglekit. What does she want from me now!? __Can't she ever leave me alone?_

Breezekit ignored her sister and curled up even tighter, eyes still closed shut.

"Why is she always sleeping?" Breezekit heard Eaglekit complain in disdain. "It's like she just wants to lie around all day and let the other cats do everything for her! Is she ever going to open her eyes?"

_Of course! Why wouldn't I open them!? _

Breezekit shifted uncomfortably.

_She couldn't have opened hers so long ago, so why does she keep bugging me? I'll open them when I'm ready!_

"Just go play with the other kits for now," her mother mewed with a soft and gentle voice, so different from Eaglekit's squeaky one.

_What!? Why isn't she defending me!? Does she agree with Eaglekit?_

Breezekit pushed those thoughts away. _Who cares!?_

Breezekit heard the sound of quick footsteps, and understood that Eaglekit has left the Nursery.

_Gone to play with the other kits, I suppose. _

_Hey! Why don't I go play with them to?_

_Your eyes aren't open yet, _she reminded herself. You're_ going to have to open them if I want to be allowed out of the Nursery. _

_Well, then, I'm going to open them! _Decided Breezekit, determined.

_But wait! How do I do that? How do I open my eyes?_

Breezekit struggled to find the right muscle.

It took her a while, but in the end she managed to stretch open her eyes, revealing a new world.

Her first impression was color.

It was everywhere, and each thing was a different shade;

The brown and green branches making the walls of the den. A blue sky peeking through the branches. And even white, from her mother's fur.

It was all so different from the darkness she had seen up up until now, so much livelier.

_It's beautiful._

Her second impression was size.

_The Nursery is huge! So much bigger then what I imagined. How is it that it felt so small and cozy when my eyes were closed, when in reality it's so big?_

Breezekit then looked at her mother.

_Icebreeze is huge! _Breezekit had to tilt her head upwards to see all of Icebreeze at once. Icebreeze's fur was white, and ever so sleek. Breezekit looked at her own fur, wondering what it looked like.

It was white, like her mother's. But it wasn't sleek and shiny, but fluffy and soft.

_Why is my fur like that? _Wondered Breezekit. _I want it to be like Icebreeze's!_

Breezekit attempted to smooth her fur down by licking it, but it didn't work, and her fur was as downy as before. Breezekit huffed in frusteration.

_Whatever, _Breezekit shook her head. _Don't you want to go meet the apprentices now? It should be more interesting then trying to smooth out your fur!_

Breezekit struggled for the first time onto her legs, and almost immediately crumpled back down to her mossy nest.

"What are you doing, dear?" Breezekit turned her head around to see who it was. Icebreeze.

"I'm trying to stand up," explained Breezekit. "I want to go out of the Nursery."

"Wait- Oh! You opened your eyes!"'

Breezekit nodded proudly. "Yes, I did!"

"Good thing," muttered Icebreeze, almost as if Breezekit wasn't supposed to hear. "I was beginning to get worried."

"Worried?" questioned Breezekit. "Why?"

"Because you were supposed to open your eyes days ago," explained Icebreeze.

"Really?" Breezekit suddenly felt self-conscious. "When did Eaglekit open hers'?"

"Three days ago."

"Oh."

Breezekit's pride about opening her eyes disappeared when she realized she was way in back of her sister. _And I thought Eaglekit had just recently opened her eyes._

_Doesn't matter! _She told herself. _You'll catch up to her in no time! You'll even be better!_

_Well, I guess I should start with going out of the Nursery._

"I'm going to play with Eaglekit!" announced Breezekit loudly, and, without waiting for a response from he mother, she stumbled shakily once more onto her legs.

This time Breezekit managed not to fall, and she began walking with hesitant and slow steps towards the entrance of the Nursery.

Breezekit paused at the entrance, the bright yellow sunlight blinding her eyes which were just opened. _The sun is so bright! _Breezekit narrowed her eyes against the sun, and padded out of the entrance looking for her sister.

_The camp is huge! _Breezekit realized. _And I thought the Nursery was big. Compared to the camp, it's like an ant!_

Breezekit could see cats, _warriors_, she guessed, running in and out through an entrance, some of them carrying fish.

_And there's Eaglekit! _Eaglekit was pinning down a kit, while another was trying to unsuccessfully knock Eaglekit down.

Breezekit was about to go to them and join in, when she noticed something strange.

_They are all so much bigger then me. Why?_

_Who cares? Just go and join in!_

Breezekit took a deep breath and hesitantly padded up to the three kits.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eaglekit smirked as she pinned Amberkit down, her large paws pressing on Amberkit's throat. While doing that, she was forced also to defend herself against Featherkit, Amberkit's brother.

She kicked out with her hind legs, throwing Featherkit away. Eaglekit heard him landing with a _huff._

"I win!" cried Eaglekit triumphantly. Amberkit was pinned underneath her while Featherkit was thrown back, and was still struggling to his legs.

"Good job!" Featherkit's eyes were bright as he got up.

Eaglekit raised her head proudly and leaped off of Amberkit. Amberkit immediately jumped to her feet, her blue eyes shining with admiration for her Clanmate.

"You're such a good fighter!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," agreed Featherkit.

Eaglekit raised her head even higher, heart warm from her older denmates' praise. "Thanks!"

_I'm going to be the best apprentice in the Clan! And the best warrior! And sometime leader. No one will ever stop me! I'll be able to beat anyone!_

Eaglekit spotted something from the corner of her eye. She turned around sharply, and saw Breezekit trudging towards them, panting slightly, and her tail streaming in back of her, almost longer then her body.

_What does she want? _Wondered Eaglekit. _And wait! Her eyes are open?_

"What are you doing here?" Eaglekit called, wrinkling her nose. _I hope she hasn't come to bother __us__._

Breezekit stumbled forward, reaching Eaglekit, but on the way tripping on her own tail.

_Clumsy furball. Tripping on her own tail. _

_She's _never _going to be as good as me._

"Can I join?" asked Breezekit.

_Ugh, _Eaglekit clenched her teeth. _Does she have to bother?_

"Um..." Amberkit hesitated. She turned to Eaglekit. "Eaglekit?"

_She expects me to decide, _realized Eaglekit, and raised her head proudly at that thought.

She looked back at Breezekit, catching her eye. There was pleading in Breezekit's silver-blue eyes, and desire to be accepted.

Eaglekit held back a sigh. "Fine," she mewed. "You can play, but don't blame us if you get hurt."

Breezekit looked to excited to question her last words, and instead just stepped closer to them, tail twitching and eyes shining.

"So what were you playing beforehand?" asked Breezekit.

"We finished that game," explained Featherkit. "We're going to play something else now."

"Let's play mossball!" Eaglekit jumped onto her legs.

"How do you play that?" questioned Breezekit.

Eaglekit sighed in frustration. "Watch and learn," she mewed curtly.

"I'll get the moss," offered Amberkit, and without waiting for a reply, she turned around and raced towards the Medicine Den, her paws kicking up clouds of dust.

She returned after a short while, a ball of moss dangling from her jaws.

"Move to the side," Amberkit mewed to Breezekit, dropping the moss. "You might get hurt."

"I'm fine!" protested Breezekit. "I'll make sure not to get hurt."

_Do you have to be so annoying?_

"Move," growled Eaglekit, shoving her sister with her shoulder.

Breezekit, unprepared, stumbled and almost fell. "Why did you do that?" her blue eyes were wide, and a small spark of anger was in them.

"Sorry if you got hurt," Eaglekit barely managed to stop herself from growling at Breezekit. "I just wanted you to move."

Then, without bothering to see her sister's reaction, Eaglekit turned back to her friends.

"Come on! Let's play!"

"Okay," mewed Featherkit.

"Try to get it from me!" Amberkit grabbed the ball and raced away, her bushy tail waving in back of her.

Eaglekit leaped after her, growling playfully.

"I'm going to get it!" yowled Featherkit.

"No you're not!" Eaglekit yowled back. "I am!"

_I'm so going to get it!_

Eaglekit boosted her speed, shooting forward, passing a surprised Featherkit and almost catching up to Amberkit.

Eaglekit could see the moss in Amberkit's jaws, and, with her eyes fixed firmly on the ball, she leaped into the air, ready to snatch the ball away from Amberkit.

But she never reached Amberkit.

Something smashed into her head first, and let out a pained yowl. Eaglekit fell, hitting the ground forcefully. She lay for a few moments, dazed, before she got up on her legs. _What happened? _She wondered. _Who smashed into me?_

She looked around, and saw Breezekit lying on the ground, with Featherkit and Amberkit around her.

"What happened?" asked Eaglekit, while walking towards them.

"When you leaped, she also leaped, and you two collided. I think she's hurt. Could you go call Icebreeze or Rainfall?" answered Featherkit.

_I told you! _Eaglekit barely managed to refrain herself from yowling at Breezekit. _I told you you would get hurt! And see how right I was!_

"Actually," added Featherkit. "No need. He's coming right now. He must have heard Breezekit's yowl."

"That's right." Rainfall's voice made Eaglekit jump. Featherkit, who had seen Rainfall coming up, didn't even blink.

"Would anyone like to explain what happened here?"

"Well," Eaglekit shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

"We were playing mossball and Breezekit got hurt," Featherkit broke in.

"What!?" hissed Rainfall.

"Why?" asked Eaglekit boldly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes! Did you really think that it was appropriate that on her first day out of the Nursery Breezekit would play a rough game?"

"It wasn't a rough game!" protested Eaglekit hotly, the anger bubbling in her belly beginning to get the better of her.

"Then why was Breezekit hurt? And even if it wasn't rough, you should have known that your sister is small, and can get hurt more easily then you!"

_I should never have let Breezekit play with us! She only brings trouble!_

"Well, it was her fault! She was the one that-"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" mewed Rainfall harshly. "Go back to the Nursery. And," he added after a second. "I think you should stay there for the next half a moon, until you learn how to be mature."

"What!?" exclaimed Eaglekit. _But I didn't even do anything! It was Breezekit's fault! He can't punish me when I didn't do anything!_ "That's not fair! I-"

"Go," ordered Rainfall, reluctant to argue.

Eaglekit had half a mind to ignore him and stay in her spot, but even with anger about the unfair punishment filling her, she understood that if she didn't listen her punishment would be worse.

And, with her teeth clenched so she wouldn't growl out loud, she padded to the Nursery, wishing Breezekit had never come out of the Nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone!**

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I really appreciate them.**

**I have a question; would you like me to answer each review separately? Or maybe just the questions?**

**I ****made as ****allegiances****; it's at the end of the chapter, but only for RiverClan, which is the main Clan, because I'm too lazy.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, and it's from Breezekit's POV. The POV's going to be switching off, one chapter Breezekit and then the next Eaglekit.**

**N'joy!**

Chapter 3

Breezekit hissed under her breath as Fallenwhisker, the medicine cat, pressed another wad of wet leaves to the scratch on her back.

"I'm fine," she told Fallenwhisker, while pushing herself onto her legs, away from the leaves. "Don't waste your herbs on me."

Fallenwhisker's long whiskers twitched in amusement, but what was so amusing about what she just mewed, Breezekit didn't know.

But she did know why Fallenwhisker got the name- _whisker. _Her whiskers were so long!

"Just sit," Fallenwhisker mewed, and rested her tail on Breezekit's back. "And I'll be able to finish treating you faster."

Breezekit batted Fallenwhisker's tail away roughly. "But you don't even need to treat me! I don't need herbs, it's just a tiny scratch."

"Yes, and that tiny scratch could get infected, even though it's tiny," Fallenwhisker's voice was sharper then before. "So sit and let me treat it."

Breezekit sighed in annoyance but obeyed, settling down on the moss once more.

_This isn't what I thought my first day out of the Nursery would be like. I thought I was just going to explore the camp, maybe play a game or two with Eaglekit, and then go back to the Nursery. Instead, I didn't even get to play, just watch, and even that Eaglekit barely let me, and get injured the second I try to join in. And now I'm stuck in the Medicine Den for the rest of the day. And as if that's not bad enough, Eaglekit must also be fuming at me, I mean it was my fault, after all that he got punished. I guess I'll just go apologize later._

Breezekit winced as something was pressed roughly to her scratch. She twisted her head to see what it was.

"Sorry," apologized Fallenwhisker. "I just pressed the herbs on to hard."

"It's fine," squeaked Breezekit, trying to sound old and mature. "It didn't even hurt." The fact that her last sentence was partially a lie didn't stop Breezekit from saying it.

Fallenwhisker twitched her whiskers in amusement once more. _What does she keep finding so amusing? _Wondered Breezekit.

"What's so funny?" asked Breezekit.

"You."

_That's not __a complement, that's all I can say._

"And what do you find so funny about me?" Breezekit struggled to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Fallenwhisker looked shocked. "No! I didn't mean it that way," she explained.

"Then what did you mean?"

"It's just that you're cute."

"Oh," nodded Breezekit, and her blue eyes brightened. That_ was a complement. __Or at least I think so. _"Can I go now?"

Fallenwhisker nodded. "Yes. I finished treating you."

Breezekit bounced happily onto her legs and raced out of the Medicine Den.

_Wait! I didn't thank her! _She realized_._

Breezekit ran back into the Den, yowling, "thank you!", and the swiftly raced back out, almost not catching Fallenwhisker's amused, "You're welcome."

_That cat has serious problems,_ thought Breezekit as she zoomed across the camp towards the Nursery. _Why does she think everything is funny?_

Breezekit entered the Nursery, breathing heavily.

"Hi!" she yowled happily. "I'm back!"

"Who cares?" a voice hissed. Breezekit looked around, straining her eyes, to see who it was. _Eaglekit. _Breezekit sighed inwardly, her cheery mood vanishing like dew on a hot day.

"Why couldn't you just stay in the Medicine Den?"

Breezekit gasped at the harshness in her sister's voice. _Why is she so angry? __I never tried to do anything to her!_"Listen," Breezekit began. "I'm sorry about before-"

"If you would really have been sorry," hissed Eaglekit. "You would have stayed with the Medicine Cat and stopped bothering me."

"Why are-" Breezekit stopped mid-sentence as she realized that Eaglekit had curled up into a ball, and wasn't listening to her anymore.

Breezekit felt like a heavy stone has dropped into her belly, and she sat down heavily. _What can I do to make her forgive me?_

Breezekit closed her eyes, curling her tail around her paws. _What can I do?_

Suddenly her eyes and heart brightened as an idea popped into her head. She leaped onto her feet, and raced out of the Nursery.

_Moss!_

Breezekit headed towards the Medicine Den. She remembered seeing moss in there.

"Fallenwhisker!" she called as she burst into the den.

Fallenwhisker was standing near a pile of leaves, and at Breezekit's yowl she turned around, yellow eyes gleaming.

"Something happen?" she asked.

Breezekit shook her head. "No. I just wanted to ask if I could have some moss."

"Moss? Why?" Fallenwhisker's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're not planning on playing with it mossball, are you? You already got in enough trouble."

Breezekit shook her head. "No. Nothing of that sort. I want it for something else."

"What?"

Breezekit explained her plan to the medicine cat.

"You really think it will work?" questioned Fallenwhisker.

Breezekit shrugged. "At least I tried."

"Fine, you can take the moss that's there," Fallenwhisker pointed with her tail at a pile of moss at the edge of the den. Breezekit padded up to the moss and grabbed it in her jaws.

"Do you also want some feathers?"

Breezekit nodded through the mouthful of moss, unable to speak.

"Here," Fallenwhisker pushed a pile of feathers towards her. Breezekit grabbed the feathers, and padded to the entrance of the den. "Thanks," she managed to mumble as she padded out of the den.

"No problem."

Breezekit entered the Nursery, and dropped the moss and feathers, relieved. Her jaws were aching from carrying it all this way.

She set to work, organizing the moss and feathers, and once she finished she stepped back to examine her handy-work.

"Eaglekit," she called softly.

No reply.

"Eaglekit?"

No reply.

"Umm, listen, if you're not asleep, I made you a new nest, do you maybe want to come sleep in it?"

Still no reply.

"And- I'm sorry about earlier today."

Silence.

Breezekit dragged to her nest and collapsed onto the moss, her energy suddenly gone, replaced with sadness. _How can I make her forgive me? How?_

Allegiances:

RiverClan:

Leader: Skystar- pure black tom with a torn ear and sky-blue eyes.

Deputy: Flamewind- bright ginger tabby tom with a white ear and paw and amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Leopardpaw._

Medicine Cat: Fallenwhisker- white she-cat with sickly yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Blossomwind- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice- Bluepaw._

Ivystorm- silver tabby tom with a white tail and green eyes.

Hawktalon- golden-brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes.

Splashflame- blue-gray she-cat with bright orange eyes.

Silvershadow- silver-tabby tom with a darker gray underbelly and green eyes.

Troutsplash- slick-furred gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Rainfall- blue-gray tom with a darker gray underbelly, and amber eyes.

Mossshine- thick-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Fogwhisker- fogy-gray tom with a scar on his muzzle, and bright amber eyes.

Leafstorm- mottled brown-and-black tom with leaf-green eyes.

Willowlight- slender white she-cat with a black paw and blue eyes.

Honeyfrost- golden-tabby tom with a white paw and amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Ashpaw._

Hailstorm- pure white she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Leopardpaw- ginger she-cat with black spots on her back and green eyes.

Bluepaw- blue-gray tom with yellow eyes.

Ashpaw- dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Queens:

Emberdust- dusty-ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting Skystar's kits)

Duskheart- golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Troutsplash's kits: Featherkit- fluffy furred silver tom with amber eyes, and Amberkit- gray-tabby she-cat with amber eyes.)

Icebreeze- white she cat with a black muzzle, ear and tail tip, and amber eyes. (Mother to Rainfall's kits: Breezekit- small, pure white she-cat with silver-blue eyes, and Eaglekit- sleek-furred silver-gray tabby she-cat, with dark amber eyes.)

Elders:

Snowwing- white she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Sandfall- ginger-brown tom with light green eyes.

**So there. Another chapter done. How was it? Please tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, dear readers!**

**Sorry it took a long time to update, but I just never felt like writing. It's sort of annoying. I never feel like writing, but the second I start, I don't want to stop. Do you feel the same way?**

**Thanks for the great reviews! I enjoy reading every single one of them :)**

**And since no one answered my question of if to answer each review separately, I decided to just take that silence (if you can call not writing something silence) as a yes.**

**So here you go:**

**A Castle of Glass- already answered in a PM :)**

**Icefire111- I updated!**

**Guest- Thank you.**

**MusicMadtm- It's supposed to be Fallenwhisker, I didn't notice it said Fallenleaf in the allegiances. Thanks for pointing it out!**

**Lightningstrike- Glad you like the story!**

**That's all for now!**

Chapter 4

Eaglekit padded out of the Nursery, with Amberkit and Featherkit at her side. Eaglekit fluffed out her gray fur, shivering slightly against the cold. But the frosty weather did not bother her one little bit. She was too excited to at last be out of the Nursery for the cold to bother her, as for the last half-a-moon she had been stuck in the stuffy den, thanks to her sister.

Eaglekit was practically bursting with unsuppressed energy, and desire to play and jump and run. To feel the wind on her face, even if it happened to be an icy-cold one.

Eaglekit, pleased, noted to herself how Featherkit and Amberkit hadn't been willing to play with Breezekit for all the time Eaglekit had been stuck in the Nursery, no matter how much Breezekit pleaded and argued with them. _No one likes her, __they __only __like __me. Except maybe Rainfall._ Eaglekit screwed her face at the thought of her father. _He was so unfair when he punished me! Anyone can see he likes Breezekit more, always being so protective of her. __I'm not sure if he even cares about me. And Icebreeze too. I thought that she would understand that I'm so much better then Breezekit, and side with me. I guess I was wrong. Well, whatever, I suppose Breezekit __does __needs at least a couple cats who can actually stand her._

"So what are we playing?" asked Featherkit. _And at least I have friends, unlike her._

"Let's play Clan leaders!"

Amberkit's eyes brightened with enthusiasm. "Great idea!"

"I'm Eaglestar, leader of RiverClan!" announced Eaglekit decisively, shaking away her previous thoughts. _Who cares about that anyway? I'm going to be the best warrior RiverClan ever saw, and eventually also leader! __No one in the likes of Breezekit is going to stop me!_

"But I wanted to be RiverClan's leader," Amberkit looked disappointed. "Whatever," she decided with a shrug. "I'll be Amberstar, leader of ThunderClan."

"And I'm Featherstar, leader of ShadowClan," declared Featherkit.

"Come on! Let's start already," urged Eaglekit, eager to begin playing.

"Wait a minute," a high pitched, voice stopped him. The voice sounded familiar. Eaglekit almost growled, _oh, please don't tell me it's _her.

Eaglekit spun around to see who it was, and felt the growl escape her throat when she realized it was her. _What does Breezekit want from me now? Trying to get me into more trouble? So I can be stuck in the Nursery _again?

If Breezekit noticed or was taken aback by Eaglekit's attitude, she didn't show it, keeping her expression calm and unreadable. _What is she playing at? _Wondered Eaglekit. _If someone would act that way towards me I would get seriously annoyed._

For some reason, Breezekit's composure irritated Eaglekit even more.

"What do you want?" asked Eaglekit, trying, though unsuccessfully, to sound polite and welcoming, instead emitting something that sounded like a mixture between a snarl and a forced purr.

"To play," mewed Breezekit simply, though those words were filled with force and certainty Eaglekit hadn't known she harbored.

_How dare she ask that!? How dare she expect me to let her?_

"Not a-"

"And as it seems that you want to play Clan leaders," went on Breezekit calmly, as though she hadn't been interrupted. "You're one payer short, so I thought I'd ask."

"Well," hissed Eaglekit. "You should never have thought that."

She turned back to her friends, ignoring her smaller sisters' next words.

"Come on! Let's start!" Without waiting a second more, Eaglekit bunched her muscles and leaped on Featherkit, or 'Featherstar' for now, landing smoothly on his back, making him collapse under her weight. "Take that, Stinky ShadowClan!" she yowled, pinning him down, only to find her self tumbling forwards as something collided into her from the back, pushing her off Featherkit.

"Amberstar," hissed Eaglekit as she jumped onto her legs, spitting with mock fury. "What do you want?"

"To fight you, fish breath," retorted Featherkit instead of Amberkit, getting up on his legs.

"What did you just call me?"

"Fish breath!"

Eaglekit leaped on Featherkit, only to be forced to jump to the side as Amberkit attacked her and race back at them-

"Kits! Time for your nap!"

"Mother," groaned Eaglekit, knowing it was her without even turning around. "I don't need a nap."

"Well," retorted Icebreeze. "Come have one anyway."

"But I'm not tired!"

"Let them, Icebreeze," interrupted Fogwhisker. "They can always sleep later if need."

Eaglekit nodded in agreement, happy Fogwhisker came. _He's mother's littermate, no? Hopefully she'll listen to him._

"Fine," Icebreeze, not looking entirely convinced, agreed. "But Amberkit and Featherkit need to have a nap."

"Why?" protested Eaglekit. "They're older then me! If I don't need, why do they?"

Icebreeze shrugged. "I was their mother's request."

"But now I have no one to play with!"

"Why don't you go find Breezekit?"

"Doesn't she need a nap?"

"Why would she if you didn't?" mewed Fogwhisker.

Eaglekit shrugged and padded away. _No way I'm going to play with Breezekit._

Eaglekit sat down near the fresh-kill pile, watching the warriors passing by.

As she looked around, she spotted Breezekit by herself, clawing at a little stick. Eaglekit snorted. _Can't find anything else to do?_

The Elders,_ Snowwing and... Sandfur? No Sandheart. Or maybe __Sandfall? __Oh, who cares!_were sitting in the entrance to their den, basking at the weak sunlight that the clouds had cleared away enough to let shine.

Rainfall, sitting near the fresh-kill pile, was sharing a mouse with Fogwhisker.

"Hey!" Bluepaw was padding up to her, yellow eyes shining happily. "Want to learn battle moves?"

"Okay!" Eaglekit bounced up with excitement. "What move are you going to teach me?"'

"Follow me," mewed Bluepaw. "There isn't enough room here." He bounded off to an empty space close to one of the edges of the camp.

Eaglekit, about to take off after him, was stopped by her sister padding up to her. "What do you want?"

"To learn battle moves with you."  
"No way, you're way too small and weak."

"No I'm not! What do you care, anyway? Why does it matter anyway?"

Ignoring her, Eaglekit padded to a waiting Bluepaw, eager to learn new moves.

**So, how was it?**

**And I have a question: What is RiverClan's equivalent of the tall-rock? Because I might need it in the story.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, there! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! You don't know how much I appreciate getting them. (*wipes tear from eyes*)**

**Anyway, here are the responses to the reviews:**

**HalfSun****\- ****Ya, I guess she's not very nice...**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan****\- ****I don't like her much either, though I did make her,,,**

**Guest- ****Does someone **_**not **_**hate her?**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce****\- **_**Everyone **_**has to become a warrior some time, no? But I get the point.**

**Music****l****Madtm- ****Doesn't matter. I'll figure it out somehow. Thanks!**

Breezekit padded pointlessly around the camp. A moon has passed since Breezekit accidentally got Eaglekit in trouble, and the later still refused to forgive Breezekit.

Breezekit had stopped even bothering to ask to play, knowing Eaglekit would refuse, and instead resorted to playing alone or wandering aimlessly around the camp, and also once in a while going to the Elders for stories.

At the beginning, she had still kept trying to get Eaglekit to forgive her, but as days passed by, full of nothing but boredom, Breezekit felt the loneliness gnawing at her her belly, and the willingness to try and appease Eaglekit disappeared.

She stopped caring if her sister liked her anymore; she just wanted a friend, not necessarally her sister. One cat, who would maybe understand her, and be there for her when she needed.

But with Eaglekit's shadow looming over her, there was just no chance.

The only kits besides her and Eaglekit were Amberkit and Featherkit, but they were Eaglekit's loyal friends, always doing exactly what she wanted them to. Which was, of course, 'never play with Breezekit.'

The apprentices, too, liked Eaglekit a lot, always teaching her battle moves, and ignoring Breezekit. Not that they disliked Breezekit; they just never thought, or most likely never bothered to think, that she also wanted to be taught.

Breezekit looked up at the sky as a cold drop hit her head. The sky was heavy with dark gray clouds, and Breezekit was sure a thunderstorm was about to break out. That thought did not depress or sadden her. As unusual as it was, she actually enjoyed rain and storms, and all the thunder and lighting that followed.

The rain begin falling harder, the drops now showering upon Breezekit and soaking her fur. She shook her fur, though the rain didn't bother all that much, and headed at her mother's call to the Nursery.

The Nursery was warm and cozy, almost too warm for Breezekit. She liked the cold.

Eaglekit and her little band were already in the Nursery, practicing battle moves one of the apprentices must have shown them.

Jealousy gripped her heart as she watched their carefree play, laughing and talking in between moves. _Why couldn't I have friends? Why couldn't I have someone to play with?_

She walked to one of the edges of the den, and, settling down on the soft moss she watched their play.

Despite herself, she found her heart longing to try out one of the moves they were practicing.

_You know what, _she told herself. _Why not try?_

She stood up, hoping she wouldn't be noticed by Eaglekit, who would undoubtedly mock her, and leaped into the air, imitating one of the moves she saw them doing, clawing and then landing on her paws, slightly stumbling.

A sneer reached her ears. She spun around, her heart sinking as she saw Eaglekit, sneering at her,

Featherkit and Amberkit right in back.

"Can't keep your balance?"

Breezekit tried to ignore Eaglekit's comment, though she was fuming in the inside. _How dare she! Just because the apprentices spend all day with her teaching her battle moves, doesn't mean everyone get's that privilege!_

"Leave me alone!" hissed Breezekit, unable to keep her anger in.

Breezekit stalked away from them, about to stomp out of the Nursery, only to remember it was raining. She stopped near the entrance, now looking at the lighting flashing across the sky.

Anger was burning through her, and she longed to yowl the unfairness to the dark, gray sky. _What have I ever done to Eaglekit? __Why do I have no friends?_

That, thought, that usually passed through her mind in moments of despair, was now filled with anger. Anger at Eaglekit. _It's all Eaglekit's fault! She drove Amberkit and Featherkit against me, and I'm sure she's doing the same with the apprentices. Why did she have to do that? Is it because I'm so small? Or maybe it's still about getting in trouble because of me. Why__ can't she just __accept__ me for what I am? Let go of grudges?_

The anger intensified, and she longed to do something to get back on Eaglekit, to even everything Eaglekit has done to her out.

Suddenly an idea flashed through her head, and she grinned. _That's going to be fun. __It sure is time to show Eaglekit. __Too bad I have to wait until the storm is over to do it._

Breezekit flashed out of the Nursery, breathing in the clean air. The storm had ended, the lightning has stopped, and now it was time to carry out her plan.

_I'm going to have to make sure no one sees me. _Breezekit scanned the camp, blue eyes narrowed. _That's going to be a challenge. There are far to many cats for my liking. Maybe I should do it at night, when no one else will be out? Or at least, almost no one._ _But I want to do it now! I want to feel the satisfaction of getting revenge, this moment. But I guess, _she told herself after a moment of consideration. _It's not going to be much of a revenge if I'm caught while I'm doing it, huh?_

Tail dragging with slight disappointment, she walked back to the Nursery and curled up in her nest.

**So there. I know the end was crappy, but I just didn't have time, and wanted to get it posted already. Whatever...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Yes, I know it took me a really long time to update, I'm sorry.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Here are the replies to them:**

**Lilyflower\- Thank you!**

**Icefur\- You think Breezekit shouldn't try to get revenge? Well, I sort of agree, but it wouldn't help the plot go on if I did that.**

**MusicMadtm- You'll see this chapter!**

**Flight of The Snowy Owl\- Thank you! You'll see her plan this chapter. Fallenwhisker... I can understand why you like her. **

**A Castle of Glass\- Ya, sorry, I hope this chapter is better!**

**And on to the chapter!**

Eaglekit blinked open her dark amber eyes. The sunlight was poring through the small cracks in the Nursery, illuminating the den with golden light. As she let out an enormous yawn, a strange smell filled her nose.

Eaglekit narrowed her eyes in confusion, and took a deep breath, _what is it?_ She had never smelled anything like it. _And good thing I didn't, _she thought, wrinkling her nose; the scent was not pleasant.

Eaglekit stretched her well-muscled legs and got up. She let out another yawn and then climbed out of the Nursery, hoping the scent would not be there, or at least be less strong.

She was wrong; the scent was just as strong as before, if not stronger; now that she was out in the open, there were less scents to cover this particular one.

Eaglekit shook her head. _Who cares about this scent? __I'm certainly not going to let it get in the way of my playing. __Some of us might __have__, _she thought in disdain, sending a meaningful look at the white shape in the corner of the camp, blue eyes watching her intently. _But not me._

Eaglekit's eyes darted around the camp as she looked for her friends. _They really do need some help, _She thought as Featherkit tumbled at a clumsy blow from Amberkit. _The__y're__ older then me, and I'm a way better fighter then them._

Eaglekit bounded over to the two kits, calling out a greeting. Amberkit let go of Featherkit, who was struggling beneath her, and raced towards Eaglekit, covering the distance left between them.

"Hi!" Amberkit called loudly.

As she walked towards Amberkit in graceful steps, the later wrinkled her nose in distaste. "You stink!" she exclaimed.

Eaglekit's fur bristled in indignation. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do," Amberkit mewed. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Eaglekit mewed in confusion mixed with annoyance. "I smell fine!"

Amberkit let out laugh. "No you don't. Have you smelled yourself lately?"

Eaglekit bent down and sniffed her chest, only to recoil at the scent arising from her. "What is it?" she hissed. _That scent is terrible! How can it be coming from me? I washed my fur just last night, __and it was just fine then!_

Amberkit shook her head. "I don't know; but it reminds me a little of the dirtplace."

Eaglekit managed an embarrassed smile, though her pelt was burning with humiliation. _How did it happen? _"I think I'll go, err, wash," mumbled Eaglekit, starting to pad away, and hoping byond hope that no one else in the Clan smelled that scent. It was embarrassing enough that her friend smelled it; she didn't need anyone else to also.

The hope of that melted away when she saw a figure padding up to her. _Oh, great, _Eaglekit groaned inwardly. _It _had _to be her?_

"What do you want?" Eaglekit scowled at the white cat padding up to her of her.

"Nothing really," Breezekit mewed with an overly sweet smile as she reached Eaglekit. "Just wanted to know why you smell so bad. I could smell it all the way from the other side of camp."

Eaglekit felt pools of shame flood her, followed soon by anger. Hot, boiling anger, directed at the slim white shape in front of her. "Shut up," she growled, _what right does she think she has to mock me?_ "I don't understand how you can smell it, with your own stink filling the air," she spat.

Breezekit, instead of looking angry or annoyed, which would have made Eaglekit feel a bit better, looked positively delighted.

"Oh, so you admit it!" she exclaimed. "I didn't think it would be that easy!"

"Admit what?" hissed Eaglekit.

"That you stink!"

"I never said anything like that!"

Breezekit rolled her eyes. "First of all, it's obvious that you do, and second of all, you did admit! You said you can't understand how I can smell your stink over mine. So yes, you said that I stink, but you said that about yourself, too!"

Eaglekit's anger only grew stronger when she realized Breezekit was right. _Since when is she so witty? __I'm supposed to be __like that__, not her!__ She's just a loser, __a__nd a fish-heart!_

"Just go back to the Nursery!" she spat.

Breezekit shot her a sweet smile. "Don't you think I should ask Icebreeze first?"

"Icebreeze?" echoed Eaglekit, only to understand a moment later what Breezekit meant, and to spin around, dread filling her.

There she was.

_And I thought it couldn't get any worse._

The she-cat was looking at her with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why do you smell like fox-dung?"

Eaglekit felt her face burn under her mother's gaze. _Well, I guess that's what it was._ "I don't know," she mumbled in shame. "I'll just go, um... wash myself."

Eaglekit burst into a run, heading towards the Nursery. She changed direction in the last second, heading instead for the back of a bush; she didn't need more cats questioning her.

As she started washing herself, only one question was in her head. _How did fox-dung get to my pelt?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ivypool- Thanks! And I updated, though maybe it wasn't so soon...**

**FanficTo-A-T- Yep! But when Eaglekit gets her revenge...**

**Dark Gambler- Yes, Breezekit does need a companion.**

**SparrowsongOfThunderclan- No, I wasn't answered, so thanks! And yes, I think you're the only one who prefers Eaglekit.**

**Firestar (Guest)- Thank you!**

**MusicMadtm- Yes, so do I. (Though that might not happen...)**

_Breezekit struggled weakly underneath the large ThunderClan cat, whose sharp claws were tearing deep cuts in her skin. Pain rippled through her body, wave after wave, making her feel as if she was sitting in a pile of prickly thorns._

_Breezekit's desperate struggles to free herself from the cat only drove in his long, prickly claws deeper, and she let out a whimper of pain-_

"Are you okay?"

Breezekit's bright blue eyes snapped open instantly, her mind relieved to get away from the painful dream, only to find out a moment later when she tried to turn around to he belly to face the cat that had spoken to her, that it was no less painful in her wake. A sharp wave of pain attacked her belly, forcing her to turn back over, and causing a whimper to escape her jaws against her will.

"Breezekit!"

"_M_other?" she asked weakly.

"Yes," her mother's white and black face came into focus. "What happened?"

"I don't know," managed Breezekit amid the pain.

"I'm going to call Fallenwhisker," mewed her mother gently. "Stay hear." Her mother disappeared out of sight.

Breezekit tried to control her breath, forcing herself to take in deep, calm, or as calm as she could manage, breaths.

Fallenwhisker came after what seemed like an eternity, and immediately turned to check her.

"What does it feel like?"

"Like a bunch of thorns poking at me," gasped Breezekit, eyes widening as a new wave of pain erupted in her belly.

"Did you eat anything that tasted weird lately?"

"I did eat some minnow that tasted strange yesterday..."

Fallenwhisker nodded. "I think it was bad. I'll go get you some herbs."

Breezekit's mind was overflowing with thoughts. _The minnow that I ate was bad? Then how isn't Eaglekit also... Oh! How could I have been so stupid? How could I have believed her? Obviously she wasn't actually apologizing! How could I have?_

Breezekit traveled back to the memories from the previous day.

_Breezekit sat near the fresh-kill pile, watching with narrowed eyes as Eaglekit neared her._

"_Do you want to share with me a minnow?" Eaglekit asked. Breezekit, blinded by the option that she might be gaining a friend, agreed immediately, not noticing the evil glint in Eaglekit's eyes, or the overly-sweet tone she had used. She was just over-joyed to get to be with her sister._

_Breezekit, not have eaten until that point, dug in heartily to the minnow Eaglekit had brought, and sent with my sister and to tell you I'm sorry." And like an idiot, a blissful idiot, Breezekit believed her, because she wanted to believe, and again didn't notice the dark glint in her sister's eyes. Eaglekit a questioning look as her sister didn't join her._

"_Oh I'm not so hungry," her sister mewed. "I already ate today. I just wanted a chance to spend time_

Breezekit snapped out of her memories as she heard Fallenwhisker returning. Her heart pained her as much as her belly, and sharp regret filled her. _How could I have been so stupid? Well, never again! _Breezekit vowed to herself_. I will never let Eaglekit trick me again!_

Fallenwhisker padded into the den, a clump of leaves in her jaws. 'This is yarrow," she explained, after laying it down. "It will make you sick."

"Why would I want to make myself sick?" asked Breezekit, curious despite the pain.

"To get the bad minnow out of you," explained Fallenwhisker. "You'll see; it will make you feel better."

Breezekit sent a suspicious look at the dark leaves, and then stretched out her neck and swallowed them. Breezekit almost gagged at their, sharp, bitter taste, but forced herself to keep chewing and she swallowed it.

Almost instantly, her stomach let out a heave and foul-smelling stuff found their way up her throat.

"There," soothed Fallenwhisker. "Now have a poppy-seed and go to sleep."

She pushed forward a small, black seed. Breezekit bent forward and licked it up, bracing herself for something bitter like the previous one. To her surprise this one tasted quite nice, and after a couple moments began to feel drowsy. She curled up in her nest and, as if from a distance, though it was really only about a tail-length away, she heard Fallenwhisker tell her mother something, but she couldn't be bothered figuring out what it was; she was to tired. Breezekit closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**Yes, I know. It took me a really long time to update, and I didn't really have any real reason, except for being lazy. Sorry.**

**Something about last chapter, I _did_ write replies to the reviews, it just somehow didn't get saved, so I updated last chapter now, with the replies.**

**Here are the replies for this chapter, thanks for the reviews!**

**Flight of The Snowy Owl- I agree!**

**MusicMadtm- I know. But Breezekit did start it by doing the thing with the foxdung...**

**Icefur (Guest)- Sorry, she doesn't know.**

**RAINBOWPOOPINCAT (Guest)- Thank you!**

**And on to the chapter! **

Chapter 8

Eaglekit licked her ear one last time, and then bounded out of the Nursery as quickly as she could manage without messing her carefully groomed fur; she couldn't let herself look bad in front of the whole Clan. She had to look perfect, and she would.

Eaglekit still could not believe that she was becoming an apprentice today. She had to wait so long, six full moons, and when she was told that she was becoming an apprentice, it seemed like just a dream. But it wasn't, and that meant that at last, after so long, she could show her Clan what a great warrior she would make.

The pale Leaf-bare sun shone on her sleek tabby pelt as she made her way to the Clanrock, where most of RiverClan were already assembled.

Her eyes scanned the crowd as she slowly walked forward in graceful steps, resting on Breezekit's fluffy white fur at the front, closest to the Clanrock. She was talking to Icebreeze, back turned to Eaglekit, but Eaglekit could picture her expression; pure excitement and joy, so. _She looks__like a __one-moon old __kit, with all that __fluff__, _thought Eaglekit in disdain, looking at her sister's fur.. _The other Clans are never going to believe she's a__n apprentice__, not when she's so small. __She's going to make our Clan look weak, __so desperate for __new __apprentices, and later __warriors__ that we have to make young kits apprentice__s. __How can Skystar let her become an apprentice? _

_Well, at least according to Feather__kit__, Skystar _didn't_ want Breezekit to become warrior apprentice._

Eaglekit had heard from Featherkit, now Featherpaw, who mewed that he managed to listen in to the conversation, that Skystar had tried to convince Breezekit to become a Medicine Cat apprentice, but Breezekit didn't agree to that. Though Eaglekit tended not to believe that story, as Featherpaw was known to invent or exaggerate tales for fun.

Eaglekit had spent a good part of the last night, guessing who her mentor would be. She had came to a decision that she would like to get Leafstorm; he was strong, and, in Eaglekit's opinion, one of the best fighters in the Clan. But since Leafstorm was very young, she had came to the conclusion that there was no chance of her getting him as a mentor.

"Breezekit, Eaglekit, step forward!" Skystar's voice rang through the camp. Eaglekit returned to reality and dashed forward, pushing through the line of cats. She managed to get to the front, as most cats moved out of her way when they saw her, where she stood beside Breezekit, conscience of her now ruffled fur, and her heart beating strongly in excitement.

"Eaglekit!"

Eaglekit stepped forward gracefully, struggling to keep her tail from quivering.

Skystar looked at her with warm blue eyes, and Eaglekit felt her heart fill with pride. _She was becoming an apprentice! _"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Fogwhisker. I hope Fogwhisker. will pass down all he knows on to you,"

_Fogwhisker? Eagle paw's_ heart filled with disappointment. _Why would Skystar give _him _to _me!?

Fogwhisker was Leafstorm's brother, and was a much less strong warrior then his brother; he had a breathing disability, which only enabled him to fight or hunt for short periods of time, and even without the disability he was not a good fighter, and he was young, which meant he did not have much experience.

Eaglepaw's mind was in a haze of thoughts as Skystar continued the ceremony.

"Fogwhisker,"

_Why did Skystar ever think he should be my mentor? Why couldn't she see that were opposites, that we wouldn't fit together?_

"You are ready to take on an apprentice." _No he isn't! He never was, and never will be!_ "You had received excellent training from Flamewind," _Pff. Excellent training! He got the _deputy _as mentor and he still couldn't become a strong warrior._ "And you have shown yourself to be caring and loyal. You will be the mentor of Eaglepaw," _He can't! He can't! He can't! He _can't _be my mentor!_ "_A_nd I expect you to pass on all you know to her." _But he doesn't know almost anything! Can't you see that Skystar? _Eaglepaw wanted to wail. _Can't you see that I need a better mentor?_

"Breezekit!" called Skystar. Eaglepaw didn't even bother looking at the white kit, who was most probably shaking with excitement, she couldn't find the will to do so. All of her previous happiness and excitement disappeared, replaced by bitter disappointment, and anger, at Skystar. _How will I ever become then leader I'm meant to be if I have a mentor like that? _"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor will be Leafwhisker, and I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

_What!? _The disappointment and anger were replaced by shock, which turned into jealousy, bitter jealousy. Filling her entire heart.

But then a wave of hatred came. Hatred towards her sister. _How dare she come and steal my mentor? Does she really think she has a chance of surpassing me, in any way? Does she think that mentor is all it's about?_

"Leafwhisker you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ivystorm, and you have shown yourself to be a fast thinker and a skilled fighter. You will be the mentor of Breezepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." "Breezepaw! Eaglepaw! Breezepaw! Eaglepaw!" Her clanmates came up to congratulate them, but she shoved them off. Her eyes were fixed on one cat, a black tom, sneaking into his den. _Skystar!_ Eaglepaw knew what she was doing now. She brushed past Bluepaw, who was trying to tell her something, and raced after Skystar. She burst into the leader's den. Skystar was sitting at the back, a thoughtful look in his blue eyes. When Eaglepaw entered the den, Skystar looked up. He didn't look surprised to see her. _So he knew that __I would be angry, and he gave me Fogwhisker anyway?_ "I know why you're here," mewed Skystar, a tired look in his eyes. "So why did you do it?" demanded Eaglepaw. "I deserve a better mentor then _him!_" Skystar shook his head. "You don't understand, and besides, a mentor isn't everything." "What don't I understand? That you're trying to keep me back?" "You know very well that's not what I want. You won't understand right now if I try to explain, but in the future, you will be grateful." Eaglepaw shot him a disbelieving look. "I don't-" "Now," Skystar cut in, "You'd better be going. I'm sure the other apprentices will want to show you your nest." Eaglepaw shot her leader one last angry look before storming out of the den towards the Apprentice's den. But then one sentence that Skystar mewed rang in her ears. '_Mentors aren't everything.' That's right, re_alized Eaglekit. _It's not everything. I can train myself, I don't need a good mentor to becme a good warrior!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I never expected to have this many.**

**Here are the replies to the reviews:**

**Frostfire of ThunderClan- Thanks! And I know, Eaglekit is sort of mean.**

**Lolkat123- I'll try to fix them when I get a chance, and thank you!**

**Flight of The Snowy Owl- You'll see soon enough. I think next chapter. Or actually, next chapter is Eaglepaw's POV, so next next chapter.**

**MusicMadtm- Yep!**

**Fireleaf2- Thank you!**

**HalfSun- I don't know; I mean I don't feel so bad for Eagelepaw. And thank you!**

**RAINBOWPOOPINCAT****\- Lol! And please don't! I'll update!**

Chapter 9

Breezepaw let herself be led towards the Apprentice's den by the other apprentices. _Her _den, now.

She could still hera her Clanmates shouts of congratulation, ringing in her ears, though somehow, it seemed that they were shouting Eaglepaw's name louder. Breezepaw was sure of that.

Breezepaw didn't enjoy it, though for once she was the center of attention, she wasn't happy about the mentor she got. Not that she thought Leafstorm wasn't a strong warrior, the problem was that he was strong. She knew that Leafstorm was a young, talented warrior who was expected to become deputy, and she was sure he would just be frustrated that he got _her_ instead of Eaglepaw. Not that she would rather getting Fogwhisker instead of Leafstorm. She didn't want either of them, but she preferred Leafstorm.

And then Eaglepaw just left in the middle, to go speak with Skystar. If _Breezepaw _would dare do that, everyone would get annoyed and irritated at her, if they would even notice. But since it was Eaglepaw, everyone just let her, and Breezepaw was almost sure quite a few of their gazes darkened with disappointment.

Breezepaw had a pretty good idea of how Eaglepaw's and Skystar's conversation would look; Eaglepaw would demand she get Leafstorm, or at least someone but Fogwhisker, and she would get exactly that. And Breezepaw would be stuck, like always, letting Eaglepaw get the best of everything, because that would be what Skystar demanded. After all, what is a small, unpromising apprentice next her bigger, stronger sister?

_Skystar thought I couldn't even be a warrior! __he__ told me __he__ thinks I would make a good medicine cat, and since __Fallenwhisker and I got along well, I should become a medicine cat. Pfft!_

_H__e was just trying to tell me in a subtle way that I won't be a good warrior, __and that I shouldn't even try._

_Well, I'll show __him__! I'll become the best warrior ever, and he won't be able to stop me!_

_Even if Skystar does give Leaf__storm__ to Eaglepaw instead of to me, I will still manage to become a better warrior then her. I promise that._

Breezepaw was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice she was in the apprentice's den until she bumped into a furry body.

"Watch where you're walking," Leopardpaw, who turned out to be the cat she collided with, hissed.

Breezepaw backed away quickly. "Sorry."

Leopardpaw snorted in annoyance and curled back up in her nest.

"Ignore Leopardpaw," Ashpaw whispered in her ear. "She's always grumpy."

Breezepaw frowned. She didn't think that was fair; after all, she _did _just smash into Leopardpaw because she wasn't watching where she was going. Sure, Leopardpaw could of phrased it in a gentler way, but it wasn't _too _harsh what she mewed.

Ashpaw padded away with her brother, Bluepaw, and they curled up in their nests, fur pressing. Breezepaw watched their closeness in envy; she had always wished she and Eaglepaw could be like that, but she knew it would never happen.

Suddenly Bluepaw raised his head, and his yellow eyes stared into her blue ones.

"Oh sorry," he mewed. "I forgot; you can sleep anywhere you want."

Breezepaw didn't answer. She was too transfixed in the dark yellow eyes, that seemed to pull her own towards them. Her heart beat faster and she felt adrenaline rush through her body, and another thing; a strange feeling she had never felt before.

"Umm, Breezepaw?"

Breezepaw snapped back to reality. "Oh, ya, that's fine. Thanks!"

Bluepaw nodded and curled back up.

Breezepaw tried to shake away the strange feeling that was filling her body, and decided to go to sleep.

Her eyelids were getting heavy and her tail was dragging. She gathered herself a pile of moss and curled up, soon falling asleep.

**Sorry that the chapter is short, I just needed to get it up, because I won't be able to update for the next couple days. Please review anyway!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. I started school, and didn't manage to find the time, or the energy. I'm sorry.**

**I'm not going to reply to the reviews this chapter, even though I'm extremly thankful for them, it's just that I need to get this up now, before it's even later. I'll try to reply to the reviews next chapter.**

**Well, here's Chapter 10.**

**N'joy!**

Chapter 10

Eaglepaw lay beside the apprentice's den, a half-eaten trout by her paws, and a scowl on her face.

She had quite a good reason for the scowl; after spending an entire day cleaning out elder's dens and grooming their fur, anyone would be irritated.

_It's not fair! Just because I told Fogwhisker something slightly disrespectful, I get to take care of elders when I should be exploring the territory!? I mean, I was just making sure he knew what I _really_ thought about him as a mentor. It's his own fault he's a bad warrior. He should never have let Skystar make him a mentor!_

Her scowl deepened as she spotted Leafwhisker enter the camp, with Breezepaw trotting proudly right behind him.

_He should have been my mentor! Not Breezepaw's. Why should she, when it's obvious I'm going to be the better warrior, get the best mentor in the Clan?_

Eaglepaw's eyes widened as she spotted a minnow in Breezepaw jaws. _Breezepaw... made her first catch before _me_!? Well, it's only a tiny minnow, anyway, barely more than a mouthful._

"Hey, Eaglepaw!"

Eaglepaw spun around, spotting Featherpaw racing towards her, a grin on his face.

Eaglepaw looked up at him, and didn't reply. _Did he have to come? The last thing I want right now is to talk to him, __or to anyone else, actually._

"Did something happen?" Featherpaw looked puzzled, the wide grin slipping away.

"Yes."

"Breezepaw?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What about Breezepaw?" Amberpaw's voice broke in. "Is she causing trouble again? Oh, I know! It's the way she's trotting around with that minnow, so proud of it... It's disgusting." Amberpaw wrinkled her nose.

Eaglepaw looked up at the gray tabby apprentice as she settled down beside her. Her words didn't mean anything; Amberpaw never said anything worthwhile. She was always just backing Eaglepaw up.

"Whatever," she mewed, and got up abruptly. "I'm going to sleep."

Eaglepaw trailed to the apprentice's den and entered.

A tiny spark of pleasure filled her when she saw Breezepaw sitting alone at the back of the den, none of the others giving her any attention.

As soon as she entered the den, Ashpaw approached her. "Hello," he mewed brightly, obviously not catching her foul mood.

Eaglepaw nodded in return, but the spark that enjoyed seing Breezepaw alone grew, and Eaglepaw realized something. She was much better then Breezepaw.

Okay, so Breezepaw had a better mentor, the best one at that. Breezepaw made her first catch before she did.

That didn't mean _anything_.

Breezepaw still didn't have any friends. Why woulds she, when she's such a brat?

Breezepaw was still unnaturally small, and obviously weak. She was just a tiny pest who relied on others to survive.

Eaglepaw raised her sleek head, and straightened her shoulders.

"So," Ashpaw asked, as oblivious to her mood as he was before it changed. "How was your first day? Exciting?"

Eaglepaw smiled sweetly. "Great, but I'm really tired right now."

"Okay," Ashpaw's eyes now held surprise; the entire Clan knew her dislike for Fogwhisker, but he shrugged it off.

Eaglepaw padded to the nest she had created for herself the previous night, and curled up. She closed her eyes, but didn't allow herself to fall asleep, though her muscles were aching. She still had something she needed to do.

Once the whispering died out, and the breaths around her were slow and steady, she blinked open her eyes and quietly got out of her nest.

She was going to train herself in the forest.

Eaglepaw tip-toed out of the den, and once out she burst into a run. Lucky for her, the entrance wasn't guarded that night, and she could easily get out without being spotted.

She padded slowly in the forest, not exactly because she was awe-struck by the vastness, or scared by the never-ending darkness, or even the ominous cries of owls, but rather unsure of what she was going to do. She hadn't planned anything, only that she'd get out of camp to train herself, not what she would actually do once she was in the forest.

_Well, _analyzed Eaglepaw, _I could go fishing. No, actually, fishing is almost impossible at night, since basically the only way to spot the fish is to see them, scenting them in the water is impossible. But... If I'll manage to catch fish at night, catching at day will be a joke, no?_

Making a decision, Eaglepaw followed the sound of rushing water until she reached the river.

_So... What now?_

Eaglepaw frowned at the black depths of swirling water, trying to remember what Bluepaw had demonstrated while she was still a kit.

Tiredness seemed to cloud her mind, and she decided to settle down for a moment.

She curled her tail over her nose. _I'll just close my eyes for a few moments, and then I'll get back to catching fish._

And she didn't notice as she drifted into a deep darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Frostfire of ThunderClan- Thanks! Sorry, it wasn't so soon. And you're not ging to see this chapter, I think in the next.**

**MusicMadtm- Never thought of it that way, but it fits.**

**Fuzzyclaw- I agree. What do you like about Eaglepaw, except for having a character with the same name?**

Chapter 11

Breezepaw raised her head proudly as she followed Leafwhisker into camp, a minnow in her jaws.

_I did it! I caught my first prey! Before Eaglepaw, _she couldn't help but add. _Maybe now the rest of the Clan will see that I'm just as good as Eaglepaw._

None of the apprentices had been willing to talk to her since she became an apprentice. Not even Bluepaw. She had hoped they might become friends.

And there he was, his sleek gray-blue fur gleaming in the last rays of sunlight as he arched his back and yawned. Like every time she saw him, her heart gave a little skip, but she pushed it down.

Icebreeze was there too, sitting underneath an overhanging branch, sharing tongues with Rainfall. As if she could feel Breezepaw's eyes on her, the white she-cat's dark amber eyes met Breezepaw's, but instantly pulling away.

_She must have seen the minnow. Why isn't she coming to congratulate me?_

Eaglepaw has always been Icebreeze's favorite. She never said anything, but Breezepaw could tell from the way she always shot Eaglepaw proud glances, and never looked at Breezepaw. From the way she spoke to Breezepaw, as if she was a mouse brained newborn kit.

Eaglepaw had always denied it, claiming it was Breezepaw who was the favorite, though how she got to that conclusion, Breezepaw had no idea.

"Hey, kit."

Breezepaw raised her head, furious at the insult, and saw Ashpaw in front of her. She let out a hiss. "I'm no kit!"

The gray tom smirked.

"Prove it."

Breezepaw felt the blood rush to her head, and before she knew it she leaped on him with a yowl.

Breezepaw saw with satisfaction surprise flicker in his eyes as she landed on his back and pinned him down.

But her triumph was short.

Recovering himself quickly, Ashpaw rolled over, and kicked her off. Breezepaw felt the air leave her body as she landed heavily. She barely had a chance to take in a breath before Ashpaw was on her, pinning her down.

_Idiot, _she thought to herself as she struggled helplessly under Ashpaw. _What do you think you were doing, attacking him, a much more experienced apprentice? How can I free myself?_

"Ashpaw!" a loud voice, Skystar's voice, rang through camp. "What do you think you're doing?"

The weight lifted off her chest, and she took in a deep breath and got up.

Skystar was furiously padding towards them.

"Why were you attacking Breezepaw?" he growled when he finally stopped, a whisker away from the dark gray apprentice.

Before she knew what she was doing, Breezepaw stepped in between them. "He wasn't attacking me. We were just playing."

She managed to keep her eyes steady even when she felt Ashpaw's and Skystar's eyes turn towards her. She hated when cats watched her.

"Are you sure?" asked Skystar carefully.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?"

_Why does he think I'm lying? I mean yes, I am, but that's besides the point. Why would he think I was lying when I never did before? Anyway, why am I protecting Ashpaw? I don't really know. I guess it was just instinct, but now I can't back away from what I mewed._

"Fine," mewed Skystar sceptically after a couple moments, and padded away. Breezepaw watched her leader pad away, until he disappeared in his den, and only then did she turn to Ashpaw.

He looked surprised, but when he realized she was watching hm, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't think this changes anything!" he snarled in her ear. "I didn't need your help, foxdung."

Breezepaw dug her claws into the ground to stop herself from leaping at him. _How dare he!? After she helped him, and probably saved him from getting confined to camp, he still speaks to her like that!?_

"Who said I was doing it for you?" she snarled back. "I was doing it for myself. You think I want to get punished?" It was a complete lie. She hadn't done it for herself. She wasn't even thinking of that. She had done it for Ashpaw, though she didn't know exactly what she was doing at the time. But she was willing to lie to save her pride.

Ashpaw snorted, but stayed quiet.

Breezepaw picked her trout up and dropped it on the freshkill pile. _Why did I help him? _She wondered.

The pure white she cat padded towards the apprentice's den, and slipped in.

She was about to drift into sleep when she noticed a movement on the other side of the den. She raised her head, and saw Eaglepaw's shape in the entrance of the den. Her curiosity arose and she decided to see where Eaglepaw was going to. Getting out of her nest, she slipped out of the den after he sister.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get up this chapter. I'll admit. I kinda forgot about this story, and I was busy with school... Sorry!**

**Pebblemist of LightClan- oops. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll fix it when I get a chance.**

**MusicMadtm- Not really. I'm not sure why I did it. It just... happened when I was writing.**

**Sarahi-Night-Wasp-Jinx- He views her as a weak mousebrain, and thinks it's pathetic to need her help. That's why he's angry.**

**Castle of Glass- Yeah, sorry.**

**Here's chapter 12. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Eaglepaw awoke with a start, her dark amber eyes fluttering open, only to close them as she was blinded from the bright golden light filtering from the dark green leaves above.

_Green leaves? Sunlight? Huh? Where am I?_  
The events from the previous day flooded back to her, and she felt a wave of annoyance at herself  
_How did I let myself fall asleep? I was supposed to be training? If someone catches me here, it's going to be embarrassing, and I'm going to be in such big trouble. I'm never going to get a chance to this again._  
Eaglepaw froze when she saw a flash of blue-gray fur behind the thick bushes. She hadn't actually expected anyone to be out at this time.  
_Bluepaw?_  
She frantically dove into the thick bush nearest to her, not bothering to confirm her guess_. I can't let him see me, be it Bluepaw or not!_  
She cursed under her breath when a pigeon fluttered down and landed right beside her bush.  
_If he spots it, he's going to try to catch it and then he'll find me! I can't let that happen. __And also... he might think I'm stupid if he finds me here. And he'll never like me then. __Wait, what!? Did I actually just think that? Do I really like him?_

Distracted, she didn't realize when he bunched his muscles and pounced at the bird. But he miscalculated his jump and instead landed right on top of her, forcing all the air out of her body.

"Eaglepaw!?" he cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Get... off..." she managed.

Bluepaw instantly stumbled off, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he mewed. "I didn't mean to jump on you."

Eaglepaw looked at him, and felt herself sinking into his deep blue eyes.

"Eaglepaw?"

Eaglepaw jumped out of her trance. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

Bluepaw looked puzzled. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Umm..." Eaglepaw couldn't find something better to say. _Idiot! _She told herself._ Why can't you get a word out of your mouth? You look like a perfect frog-brain!_

"You want to come hunting with me?" he offered. "I like it more then hunting alone."

A flash of excitement went through Eaglepaw. _He's actually inviting me to hunt with him!_

"Okay," she mewed. "But I don't really know how to hunt. I didn't get a chance to learn yet." She was relieved she managed to get that sentence out of her mouth with stumbling on the words. Being with Bluepaw made her feel that way. Only with him she was so shy. Any other time she was in control and completely confident in herself.

"It's okay," mewed Bluepaw warmly, and Eaglepaw felt a spark of joy. "I can teach you. It's quite easy."

Eaglepaw nodded. This was getting better and better.

"Get into a crouch," he instructed, and Eaglepaw fell naturally into the crouch the apprentices had taught her as a kit. They had said that was the easiest way to catch a fish.

"Good," praised Bluepaw. "Just lift a paw and arch it, and that way you can be ready to catch a fish when you see it. Let's go."

Eaglepaw blinked. "That's it?"

"That's the basics, and everything else just takes practice. Don't be disappointed if you don't catch anything this time."

"Breezepaw caught something the first time she went hunting," muttered Eaglepaw.

"Then your sister is either talented or lucky."

"She's lucky."

Bluepaw shrugged, "Are you coming?"

Eaglepaw followed him to the riverbank and crouched beside him.

"Just make sure your shadow doesn't fall on the water," he mewed, not looking away from the water.

Eaglepaw hurried to shuffle around until her shadow didn't rest on the water anymore. Then she arched out her paw the way Bluepaw had showed her, and tried spotting a fish, even though her gaze kept fluttering back to Bluepaw's sleek fur.

Bluepaw's paw flashed, and a silvery fish landed on the ground. Bluepaw killed it swiftly and pushed it away, further from the water.

Eaglepaw stared at him with awe. "That was amazing!"

Bluepaw merely smiled. "Now your turn."

Eaglepaw concentrated on the water, wanting to impress him. Suddenly she spotted a blurry silvery shape in the water, and she flashed a paw. But she missed, and only grazed it slightly. A trickle of red blood swirled in the water. She stomped a paw in annoyance. _Why couldn't I catch that fish?_

"It's okay," mewed Bluepaw. "You'll catch the next one."

The second he said that, she spotted another fish. She edged closer to the water, and raised her paw to strike. Then, as quickly as she could, she brought down her paw, and felt satisfaction as it met skin. She took out her paw and unhooked the fish from her claws.

Bluepaw looked impressed. "Nice catch. Just try next time to flip it on to the dirt instead of hooking it with your claws. It ruins some of it the way you did it."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Should we go back to camp?"

"Okay."

Bluepaw picked up his catch and padded away from the river. Eaglepaw just watched for a few moments, not following, but then she got up and took her fish. It was a trout, a lot bigger then Breezepaw's stupid minnow, and Eaglepaw felt a warm feeling fill her. Partly because of the trout, but mostly because Bluepaw.

She got up and followed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!**

**Yes, I know I haven't updated for almost a month, and I'm really sorry for the wait. My ****computer**** broke down, ****and I only got it back last night. I really hope none of you have given up reading my story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'd like to give MusicMadtm a special thanks ****for reviewing every chapter and following the story from the beginning. **

**Sarahai-Night-Wasp-Jinx- That's life.  
**

**MusicMadtm- ****Yes, but it will probably change ****soon.**

**Mirrorsoul- For now she gets what she wants, but don't worry, things will soon flip over.**

**Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan- Thank you! I will, when I have time.**

**Flight of The Snowy Owl- Thanks. It wasn't so soon, sorry.**

Breezepaw let out a large yawn, stretched a leg stiff from sleeping in a strange position, to make sure it wouldn't hurt later, and stepped out of the den. She shivered as a biting, icy wind ruffled her snow-white fur, and fluffed it out to keep herself warm. The sky overhead was a light, milky pink, streaked with white clouds, and fading into a pale blue. The sun's rising rays were weak, and did nothing to drive the cold away from her. Breezepaw yawned again, rubbing a bright blue eye with her paw, and when her belly gave a loud grumble she trailed to the freshkill pile to check if anything was left from the previous night. There was a thin, stale minnow, and Breezepaw wrinkled her nose in distaste. Holding back a sigh she grabbed it and gulped it down, since there was nothing else. It was stale, but at least it calmed her grumbling belly. She settled down to watch the ever rising sun, and groomed her pelt at the same time. She hoped her mentor would come soon to train her. She didn't like just sitting around, but she had no choice, since she had no one who wanted to hang out with her. And even if there would be someone, right now that cat would be asleep.  
A, sudden, loud laugh rung through the camp, pure and happy. Even blissful, and after it murmurers of cats talking, but Breezepaw couldn't catch what was being said. She looked up, curious to see who had laughed, but also suspicious, since she couldn't find any reason for cats to be awake right now. _You're awake, _she reasoned, pushing the suspicion away.  
She raised her head and stretched her neck to be able to see the entrance, and what she saw made her sick to her heart.

Bluepaw was standing there, his smooth and sleek blue-gray fur, standing confidently on his large paws. The twinkle of mischief in his dark eyes, that reminded her of a star in a night sky. He had a couple fish hanging from his mouth, fresh and warm. But he hadn't been what made her react the way she did. Not it all. It was the cat that walked beside him, her fur almost touching his.

A cat with beautiful, sleek silver fur and golden eyes.

Eaglepaw.

Breezepaw managed to stop herself, though barely, from snarling. That wouldn't make a great impression on Bluepaw, and she didn't want to give him any more reason to choose Eaglepaw, which he seemed to already be doing. _Since when did Eaglepaw even like him? I've never noticed it before. Not that I try to pay attention to Eaglepaw's life. I wouldn't even be surprised it if turned out Eaglepaw didn't really like him, and was doing it just to spite me._  
"Hello!" called Bluepaw when he spotted her. Breezepaw waved her tail in response.

To her happiness, and to Eaglepaw's evident annoyance, Bluepaw padded towards her. He dropped the fish he had caught on the freshkill pile, and then turned to talk to Breezepaw. "Up early, aren't you?" he asked.  
Breezepaw shrugged, struggling sure to keep her blue eyes calm and not let them show the storm going on inside her. "So are you."  
"Yeah," he mewed cheerfully. "I just went out to do a little hunting, 'cause I couldn't sleep, and met Eaglepaw on the way. She even managed to catch a fish!"  
Breezepaw looked at Eaglepaw, and saw a large trout hanging from her clenched jaws. A murderous glint lit Eaglepaw's eyes, and her muscles were tense. It was obvious she didn't want Breezepaw here, and was furious that she got in the way of her and Bluepaw.  
"That's... great," Breezepaw managed to choke out.  
"I know!" exclaimed Bluepaw. "Her first catch! But of course, you already made yours, on your first day of training." He gave her an admiring glance. Eaglepaw shot her a look of pure fury.  
_Bluepaw can be so... ignorant sometimes_, Breezepaw sighed inwardly_. __I truly don't understand how he doesn't see what is going on between me and Eaglepaw, and it has been going on since they were newborn kits, and All the apprentices, except him and Leopardpaw, followed Eaglepaw's lead. __But that's one of the many things I like about him. His ability to always be cheerful and just ignore all the co__n__flicts and bad feelings_. Yes, it wasn't very practical, but that didn't bother Breezepaw. At times she wished she could be like that, but she knew that was never meant to happen. It just wasn't her destiny.  
"Yeah," mewed Breezepaw. And then an idea flashed through her head, like a bright sun that just appeared from midair. A fresh idea, that made her nerves tingle and ears ring. She knew it probably wasn't right to do what she was thinking. It couldn't be right to manipulate cats that way, but she didn't care. Not anymore. In some ways, Eaglepaw's insults in torments had made them more similar. Now they were both willing to forget about what was right to get what they wanted. If she could make Eaglepaw seem like a bad cat in front of Bluepaw, foul-tempered, constantly angry, and rude, but make it look so extreme that even he wouldn't be able to ignore it, then he won't want to hang out with Eaglepaw. Then he will turn to her.  
With her new idea stuck in her head she purred, trying to make it sound as real and heartfelt as she could, and mewed; "Great job, Eaglepaw. I always knew you'd be a great hunter!"  
Eaglepaw narrowed her eyes suspiciously, probably trying to find the catch, and when she couldn't she growled angrily. "I'm tired. 'bye, Bluepaw." Ignoring Breezepaw completely, she turned around and padded to the apprentice's den.

"Goodbye," Breezepaw called at the other she cat's retreating back, and, as she had hoped, didn't get a reply.  
Breezepaw felt happiness and triumph flood her at how well her plan was working. She made sure not show any of her true feelings, and instead put on her best hurt face.  
"Do you know what happened to her?" Breezepaw narrowed her eyes, hoping it looked like concern and not anger. "Why is she so angry at me? What did I do?"  
He shook his head slowly. "I have no idea. She was so happy beforehand."

Neither of them said a word for a couple of moments, and then Bluepaw mewed; "Hey, do you feel like practicing battle moves with me? My mentor never comes until close to sunhigh, and I have an assessment in a couple days."

Breezepaw didn't hesitate. "Yes. But when my mentor comes I'll have to go."

"Of course! How's your mentor by the way? I t must be cool to have the deputy as a mentor, no?"

"I guess. I didn't really have a chance to train with him that much, I only just became an apprentice!"

Bluepaw nodded. "Should we start?"

Breezepaw's eyes shown as she got into position. She didn't exactly know what she was doing since she still hadn't started battle practice with Flamewind, but she trusted Bluepaw not laugh at her. That was something knew. Being able to trust someone.

"Breezepaw!" a loud voice cut into her haze of happiness. It was Flamewind, and her heart sunk when she saw him.

"Training?" she asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes."

Breezepaw held back a shout of frustration and nodded. Just when things were starting to look good between her and Bluepaw. Just when she was actually happy. Just when he was giving her the attention she had wanted.

But she had no choice but to go with Flamewind, especaily because she wanted him to think good things about her, She was lucky enough to get a mentor who didn't judge her according to her size, and who happened to be the deputy. She couldn't give him any reason to not like her, and think she was lazy or something of that sort.

"'Bye," she told Bluepaw with a heavy heart. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but she thought she saw a gleam of disappointment in his dark yellow eyes. The thought lifted her heart, and she turned back to Flamewind.

"What are we doing?"

"Battle training."

Excitement and worry passed through her. Excitement, because ever since she stepped out of the Nursery, and seen Eaglepaw play-fighting with the kits and apprentices, she had wanted to do it too, and worry, because she knew she stood no chance in fights because of her size. Almost every other cat could just press her down with their paw and she would be helpless.

Breezepaw nodded slowly and followed her mentor out of camp.

* * *

"Let's start," mewed Flamewind when they reached the Mossy Clearing, a moss covered area, free of trees and stones, which was usually used to practice battle moves.

Breezepaw finally gathered up enough courage to ask the question that had been bugging her the entire way to the clearing.

"What's the point of you teaching me anything if I'm anyway going to lose every battle?"

Flamewind looked puzzled. "I don't understand."

The courage in her started to fade away, and she wished she hadn't brought up the topic, but now she had no choice but to continue.

Breezepaw took a deep breath. "I'm very small, much smaller then any other cat. I'm also much weaker. I stand no chance against anyone except, maybe, kits."

She waited with bated breath for his reply, and then he did the last thing she had expected. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Breezepaw, mystified.

Flamewind calmed down, and then shook his head slowly. "Look, size isn't everything."

"I know!" interrupted Breezepaw. "But it does make some difference. Like right now."

He flicked his tail. "And that's where you're wrong. You being small doesn't mean you're a worse fighter then others, but it does mean you'll need to maybe fight in a different style."

Breezepaw opened her mouth to speak, but Flamewind covered it with his tail. "Let me finish," he said. "And then you can tell me what you have to say. You can't rely on strength, obviously, so instead you need to use your speed and agility. Do you think large cat scan move as quickly as small cats, meaning you? Of course not! You can do things they will never be able to. So you need to use that. Use your size as strength, and advantage, not a weakness."

Breezepaw felt a huge weight lift off her heart as she understood what he had mewed. She hadn't realized how worried she had been about this subject. But she still had a question.

"But I don't know how to use it as an advantage!"

Her mentor smiled. "That's the reason I'm here. Now get into position, right in front of me..."

**So, how was the chapter? It was longer then usual. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm so proud of myself. I updated both m stories on the same day. I know it's nothing so amazing, but I've never done it before.**

**Anyway, thank you for all the great reviews. **

Eaglepaw groomed her silver fur carefully, until it was sleek and soft. She wanted to look good for Bluepaw, when he would come back from training. She knew he liked her, and that Breezepaw was just being stupid by thinking she has a chance with him. Why would anyone like Breezepaw, when they had her? She had at last gone to explore the territory with Fogwhisker, which had been a total disaster and resulted in her having to take care of the elders. After she stomped back to camp and checked the elders for fleas, she got to rest. And now she was just waiting for Bluepaw to come.

"Eaglepaw!"

Eaglepaw looked up as her name was called, and spotted Fogwhisker padding to her. "Were starting a t dawn tomorrow. Hunting." He was obviously annoyed at his apprentice, and Eaglepaw had to swallow back a smirk. She was about to turn away when he spoke again. "And if you do, or say anything while we're hunting," he growled. "You'll be taking care of the elders for the next moon."

Eaglepaw huffed and looked at the tom disdainfully, but the look was quickly wiped from her face when she spotted Bluepaw padding into camp. Fogwhisker completely went out of her mind, and she raced to Bluepaw, ignoring her mentor completely.

"Hey," he mewed, his voice level. Eaglepaw looked at him, admiring his broad shoulders and sleek blue-gray pelt.

"Hello," she responded enthusiastically. "Want to share something?" she asked, pointing with her tail at the stocked fresh-kill pile. Bluepaw shook his head.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry. I really need to go to sleep."

Eaglepaw felt a stab of annoyance as he stepped away from her and into the apprentice's den. What's wrong with him? Does he not want to be with her?

No. Eaglepaw shook the thought away. He does want, but he's just tired. I must be. There's no way he doesn't like me, right? Eaglepaw really hoped so.

A sudden yowl caused her to jump in alarm, and suddenly a heathery scent drifted towards her. _Heather?_

"WindClan's attacking!" yelled some cat, just as she came to that conclusion herself. She panicked. _What do I do? How to fight WindClan, when I had no training? I can't fight! But I have no choice, WindClan won't leave me untouched just because I'm an apprentice._

A weight that landed on her and pushed her to the ground put a stop to her panicked thread of thoughts. All around her small fights were arrupting between the two Clans, and there were yowls echoing through the camp. She tried to push her attacker off using her strong hind legs, but that didn't work. This cat was much larger then her, probably a warrior, and she had no chance to get it off with just force; she just wasn't big, or strong enough. She felt helpless underneath him. _ Is this what Breezepaw feels all the time? _ She wondered briefly. _That's not important right now, _she told herself. She had to focus on freeing herself. A sudden idea flashed through her mind.

Eaglepaw let herself go limp, relaxing all the muscles in her body. When the WindClanner loosened his grip slightly, she managed to roll away, and quickly jumped on to her paws. The cat growled in annoyance, and she growled back. Before she knew what was going on, the cat attacked, not more then a blur, taking the legs out from underneath her and scratching her ear at the same time. Eaglepaw hissed as a drop of blood trickled on to her face, and barely managed to move out of the way as the cat leaped at her again. As she moved to the side, the tom caught her leg and pulled it, causing her to tumble to the ground. He pinned her down, and raised his paw, claws shining in the sunset light. Eaglepaw narrowed her eyes for the blow, but it never ame, because saw a flash of white pushed the cat off of her. Eaglepaw caught her breath for a couple moments before getting up, and to her shock she saw Breezepaw, _Breezepaw, _swirling around the cat who had attacked her, and more or less holding her ground. _What!? How did she do that? She's so small, how did she save me? How did I let myself get into a position were I needed her help? How did she manage to help!?_

The WindClan cat was beginning to overwhelm Breezepaw, pushing her back and scratching her flanks, and Eaglepaw jumped in with her, and with their commbined blows they managed to drive him away until he raced out of camp. Eaglepaw stood beside Breezepaw, out of breath, watching the rest of her Clanmates drive the rest of the cats away. Eaglepaw lay dazed on the ground. She had no idea how this all just happened. Breezepaw helped her, and then she helped Breezepaw. That had never happened before. A sudden, strange warmth filled her chest, directed at Breezepaw, as she got up and stumbled into the apprentice's den, too tired to try to help the rest of the Clan or to see what was going to happen.  
She lay in her nest for a bit, playing over the last few moment's events. She began drifting into sleep when she heard a laugh and murmurs and she looked up. The warmth disappeared instantly from her belly, turning to anger as she saw Bluepaw. Not because of Bluepaw, but because of the cat laying next to him, purring. Hot anger filled her, surging through her veins, her fur spiking up. _Breezepaw._


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**A Castle of Glass- Thanks. Hopefully it will start moving in about... three chapters.**

**MusicalShards- Thank you! It's part of what I was trying to do, and I'm happy you think I managed.**

**Paper'Scars- Thanks, and yes, you're right. I feel really stupid now.**

**Fatboychummy- Thank you. Oh, and I agree about the name. I think it's funny.**

**Chapter 15**

Breezepaw was happy, and that didn't happen to her much. The last time had been her apprentice ceremony, and even that wasn't as good as now, as the last half a moon. For the first time in her short life, she had a friend, maybe even a little more then a friend. She had someone to hang out with, talk with, share her feelings and accomplishments with. The time before she had befriended Bluepaw was like a long and cold night, and he was like a rising sun, warming her up and letting her see the world through new eyes.

The only thing that bothered her, the cloud that darkened her day, was Eaglepaw. Her silver-furred sister was worse then ever, and Featherpaw and Amberpaw followed her lead, just like usual, never thinking for themselves; letting Eaglepaw do that for them. Out of the two, Featherpaw was more independent and less nasty and mean to her. That moment she had shared with Eaglepaw after the battle against WindClan, was like a dream, unrealistic.

The battle had had disastrous results. Willowlight had died from belly injuries, despite being strong and young, leaving behind her sister from a different litter, Icebreeze, her mother, Snowwing and her father, Sandfall. Sandfall died five sunrises later from grief, after refusing to eat or drink. Snowwing, after losing her daughter and so soon after her mate, wasn't doing too well. Fallenwhisker decided she should survive, but Breezepaw wasn't too sure. The white-furred elder, with fur so similar to her youngest daughter, Breezepaw's mother, was frail and skinny, and her fur clung in clusters from her body.

"How are you this morning?" Bluepaw's deep, but at the same time gentle voice brought her back to the present.

Breezepaw looked up, her heart pounding heavily, as if she had just raced from Fourtrees all the way to camp, and she was suddenly self-conscious of her tangled and ungroomed fur. She quickly ran a tongue over a belly fur and then answered; "Good. You?"

He padded forward and settled down next to her. "The same."

Breezepaw could feel the warmth of his body through his fur.

"Looks like it's going to rain," stated Bluepaw after a moment of silence, but not the awkward kind, just relaxed and calm. Breezepaw looked up at the sky. Dark gray clouds raced over from the horizon, threatening to cover the pearly blue sky. A soft breeze ruffled her fur and blew fallen leaves across the camp with a soft rustling noise. The gentle wind carried a musty scent of rain.

"Are you going to the Gathering? Because there's going to be a Gathering even if it rains, right?"

Bluepaw nodded. "Yes and yes. The only time we don't go is when there's a danger of death, if we try."

"Like if there's a flood."

"Even then the Clan would try to get across, but only warriors and older apprentices would go."

"Do you feel like going to the forest right now, and hunt a bit?" asked Breezepaw.

"Would you care if we practice battle moves instead?"

"No," shrugged Breezepaw. "Both are are good. Let's go." She got up and raced to the entrance, not bothering to wait for him. She knew he could catch up easily; his legs were long, much longer then hers, and every one of his steps was like two of the one she could make.

She had to sprint the entire time to keep up with Bluepaw; she didn't mind doing that, since her muscles needed a stretching, but when they reached the training hollow she was out of breath.

Breezepaw looked up at Bluepaw. His yellow eyes were gleaming with energy that reflected her own.

"That was fun," mewed Breezepaw, and was shocked to silence as Bluepaw nuzzled her "What- wh-" He laughed and took a few steps back. "Ready?" he mewed and leaped at her without waiting for a response. Breezepaw shook her head and jumped to the side. Bluepaw skidded to a halt and turned to her. He jumped high in the air, his eyes catching the sunlight and his blue-gray fur ruffling. Breezepaw ducked and let him sail over her. She wondered briefly why he had made such an easy move to evade, when she realized what he was trying to do. She spun around just in time to meet his outstretched paw with her own. Breezepaw could tell she had surprised him, and she triumphantly backed away from him to prepare for the next move.

"Nice one," Bluepaw smiled at her warmly. "You did really well with that move."

"Thanks," she smiled back, not letting herself be fooled. She knew what he was trying.

"It's a move that can surprise even experienced warriors. It-" Bluepaw's sentence was cut short as she leaped at him and landed on his back, squeezing the air from his lungs. "Do you give up?"

"Get off of me!"

"Not until you give up." Bluepaw surged upward, using pure size and strength to throw her off. "Never," he mewed and walked up to her, helping her back to her paws. "That was fun," he whispered in her ear. A loud voice stopped her from replying.

"Bluepaw, what's going on here?"

Breezepaw could recognize her sister's voice in her sleep. The sharp, almost whiny tone was more familiar then her own voice, and it's commanding tone entered her dreams. Some of them good ones, with her scampering in a green field with Eaglepaw, but sometimes it appeared in her darkest nightmares. Right now, the silver she-cat's voice was demanding and held not-very-well concealed anger, and unless Breezepaw was mistaken, also a bit of hatred and... longing? Jealousy? Envy? What is she jealous of? An image of Bluepaw popped into her head, from the night after the battle with WindClan. Breezepaw was laying beside him, and in the shadows, a silver-furred lithe figure, who's face was stretched in sadness and yearning and hurt.

She likes Bluepaw.

The realization hit Breezepaw, and the snow-colored she-cat felt stupid for not understanding it before. "Hello, Eaglepaw," she mewed weakly.

Eaglepaw ignored her. "Are you guys battle training?" she asked, her voice unnaturally shrill. "You must be having fun. I wish you had called me; I would have loved to practice with you two." Though Eaglepaw's words were meant for her _and_ Bluepaw, Breezepaw had a feeling that in her sister's eyes, the only important cat, except herself of course, was Bluepaw. Bluepaw, too, looked slightly uncomfortable, and when he answered, his eyes shot from side to side, as if looking for an escape route. "Sorry," he mewed. "I thought you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you..." His voice died out towards the end.

"Oh, I wouldn't care if you had woken me. I wasn't very tired."

Does she enjoy making us uncomfortable? Wondered Breezepaw. "Why don't we all go hunting?"offered Breezepaw in an attempt to warm up the atmosphere.

Eaglepaw looked at her disdainfully but didn't reply, and instead turned to Bluepaw, as did Breezepaw.

"I think we all have to go back to camp. Out mentors will be waiting."

Breezepaw choked down a sigh of relief and followed Bluepaw's retreating tail, away from her silver gray sister.

Eaglepaw sat behind, watching the two apprentices trek away from her, back to camp.

**Reviews? Please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Yay! A fast update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and at last, things are starting to move along.**

Chapter 16

Eaglepaw was depressed, and that doesn't happen to her much. All her life she had gotten what she had wanted, and was always the best. She had friends, the apprentices liked her, as did the elders. She was always the pretty one, with her tabby silver fur that was always sleek and shiny, her slim build and dark golden eyes. In the games, she had always beaten everyone, and was always the best fighter.

Now Breezepaw was getting everything. She was beginning to make friends, especially with Emberdust's new kits. The apprentices, or at least _some _of them, now had some amount of respect to her, and the elders adored her for the way she took care of them. Breezepaw was even growing to be pretty. Her formerly-fluffy and spiky pelt was now smoothing out and emitting a shine. Her silver-blue orbs had always been beautiful and breathtaking, and they matched her white fur very well. Worst of all, was Bluepaw. Eaglepaw had always assumed she could get any tom she wanted, but now...

"So then I blocked his blow and slid under him- Eaglepaw! Are you listening?"

"What?" mewed Eaglepaw in confusion before realizing Featherpaw was talking to her. "Oh, yeah, of course I am."

Featherpaw looked at her suspiciously and then shrugged. Eaglepaw felt anger surge through her. Featherpaw was one of the only cats that still thought she was better then her sister, and now she was losing her hold on him too. Eaglepaw hated to admit this to herself, but she liked feeling superior, above everyone else, and she used to believe that was true. She wasn't too sure anymore. She wasn't any better then Breezepaw, though that didn't mean she didn't hate and want to put her down anymore. "By the way, do you know when we're going to the moonpool? Flamewind said it will be soon."

The Clan deputy had told them yesterday that they, meaning Eaglepaw, Breezepaw, Featherpaw and Amberpaw should be going to the moon pool soon. "No," mewed Eaglepaw sharply, though that wasn't true. Flamwind had told her a bit later that they will be going at quarter moon, meaning tomorrow. Eaglepaw turned away from her friend and started walking to the camp entrance. To her annoyance, Featherpaw followed her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Eaglepaw could clearly detect concern, and when he glanced at Bluepaw, who was eating a mouse while having an excited argument with Breezepaw, she was sure he pitied her. The anger returned, stronger then before, surging in her ears. She didn't need his pity, his concern. She didn't need him. He probably admired Breezepaw, just like everyone else, and only stayed with her because her _pitied _her. Amberpaw must feel the same way. I have no one. No one needs me, no one wants me. They all have their own friends, their own mates, family. Eaglepaw used to have that, except for the mate, though it wouldn't have been hard to find a cat, until wind in the shape of her sister, Breezepaw, came and swept them away. Breezepaw. A very fitting name, though Windpaw, or _Steeling_paw, would have been better.

"Yes," Eaglepaw practically screamed, and then blushed and lowered her voice as her clanmates stared at her. Not that she actually cared what they thought of her, but she didn't want any of them to come, and try to figure out what's going on, not because they cared about her, but because they felt it was their duty. "I'm fine, and if you don't mind, I want to be alone right now." Her words were nice enough, but her tone was icy and cold, which only barely covered the layer of fury beneath it.

"Are you sure?" he persisted unrelentingly. "Since it doesn't seem like it."

"Of course I'm sure!" she hissed, shaking, and not from cold or fear. "Just go away!" I don't need you! She added in her mind. I don't need any of you. Though it really started from the other way around, from when they didn't need me.

"Should I get someone? Maybe Bluepaw?" For a moment Eaglepaw was too shocked to even be angry. How stupid can he be? How dimwitted do you have to be to say such a thing, when I'm in this state? Her daze lasted for a moment, and when it shattered, the crazed rage flooding her made it hard for her to see or hear. She was now in a different kind of daze, not one where you stand- or sit- and do nothing, but one when you can't control yourself, and don't know what you're doing. Eaglepaw let out a screech, her voice echoing sharply through the semi-calm camp, and surged forward, ignoring the fact Featherpaw was in her way. She pushed him aside and kept running without sending a backward glance.

_I don't care what will happen to him. I don't care if he's okay or not, if I injured him right now, physically or mentally. I hate him. I hate all of them, which is just me returning the favor. Maybe they liked e before, but no one actually ever cared about me, loved me. And now the last cat has left me. Yes, Amberpaw hasn't done anything, and neither have my mother or my father, but Amberpaw is used to following, and will just go after her brother's lead, and my parents... they always loved Breezepaw more, always defended her. They're not any better then the rest of them._

_But no. That's not true. I don't hate my parents. I love them, even though I don't think they feel the same way. I don't hate Featherpaw, or Amberpaw. I'm just disappointed._

_I do hate Breezepaw. She took everything away from me. I hate her! She took __B__luepaw, after I thought he liked me._

Eaglepaw let out another screech, so the uncaring bushes and stream could hear her grief as she ran past them. She ran and ran, until her muscles were shaking and her heart was racing, and then she ran some more. She only stopped when her legs collapsed underneath her. She lay on her belly, trying to catch her breath. A moment later she heard a giggle, and a flash of white was seen behind a bush. A deeper voice laughed too.

Eaglepaw started shaking again. Right here in front of her, was the source of all her sorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Breezepaw purred softly as Bluepaw pressed his check against hers. They were sitting in the shadows of a lively green bush, a weak sun, mostly covered by clouds, was shining through the leaves. Breezepaw could feel Bluepaw's warm breath on her cheek, and breathed in his comforting scent, something that reminded her of green grass blowing in the wind. She entwined her tail with his and her purr strengthened.

A sudden growl from nearby made her jump, and when she opened her mouth to smell the air, a familiar scent wafted to her on the gentle breeze making her heart ache, but at the same time filling her with anger.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Bluepaw with a frown. Breezepaw didn't bother answering him. She was looking for a flash of silver-gray fur or amber eyes, something that would tell her were her sister was.

"Hello, sister," Eaglepaw's voice rang through the air. Breezepaw spotted her at last. Eaglepaw was walking towards them, her face neutral, but behind the mask of calmness Breezepaw was sure she could detect anger, hot, horrible anger. And also desperation.

"Eaglepaw?" questioned Bluepaw, still one step behind. "Where is she?"

"There," Breezepaw pointed at her ascending sister.

"Oh," nodded Bluepaw. "She seems like she wants to talk to you. Why don't I let you two have a private conversation? I don't want to be in the way, bye!" he mewed nervously and then melted into the shadows. Breezepaw rolled her eyes, not bothering to reply. Thanks a lot!

Suddenly a paw flashed, hooking her legs from underneath her and knocking her into a tree trunk. Breezepaw lay there for a moment, dazed. She shook her head furiously, trying to clear her thoughts, but the pain coming from her front paw and tail distracted her. Breezepaw struggled to her paws unsteadily and looked up, her heart beating quickly and her head still spinning.

"Eaglepaw?" she asked the silver she-cat towering over her. "Why did you attack me?" Fear was starting to crawl up her throat and she swallowed nervously.

Eaglepaw showed her teeth. "What were you doing with _him_?" Eaglepaw pointed at the place the blue-gray tom had disappeared into.

Breezepaw forced herself to look straight into her sister's dark, menacing amber eyes. "We were just talking."

"Yeah right," she snorted. "I saw you and heard you."

"How long were you spying on us?"

"Not very long, but long enough to understand what was going on," Eaglepaw mewed. "Why?" pain laced her voice. "Why do you have to do this to me?"

"Do what?" Breezepaw hissed in return. Now she thinks I did something to her?

"You know what!" hissed Eaglepaw.

"Tell me anyway," mewed Breezepaw coldly.

"Fine! What did you do? Huh! More like what _didn't_ you do. Icebreeze always liked you most, even as a kit, and she ignored me. When we became apprentices, _you _got the better mentor, one of the best in the Clan, while I was stuck with _Fogwhisker, _even though I was the more promising kit. Then the rest of the Clan started loving you, all the apprentices thought you were amazing, you even managed to save me in the battle. That must have made you feel superior, no? And now, now, you- you took Bluepaw from me, twisted him with your words and made him like you, instead of liking me. That's what you did. And you still have the nerve to ask me that question?"

Breezepaw was shocked to silence, but only for a moment. After that moment, hot anger rushed into her head, clouding her thoughts, making it hard for her to think, not that she wanted to think. She didn't want to have to be logical about this. Bitterness flowed through her, too, fueling her anger, making it the dominant feeling and thought.

"How dare you!" exploded Breezepaw. "Me, being the favorite kit? Do you have any idea what my life was like?"

"Yes, your life was perfect-"

"That's not true! I was always bullied by you and your little gang. I had no friends, no one to hang out with. Every time I would try to join you in a game, you would kick me away and hurt me, mentally or physically. All the Clan thought you were obviously going to be stronger, better at everything, and they treated you that way. You always got what you wanted, the apprentices would always hang out with you, if you wanted. While I got to sit on the side, watching you be adored be the rest of the Clan. The only good thing I've had in my life is Bluepaw. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"That's no true!"

"Yes, it is!" Breezepaw was sick of it. Sick of all of it, sick of Eaglepaw. The way she always gets what she wants, and now she also wants to steal the only thing Breezepaw had, fury burned through her body, her heart raced, and a feeling she'd never felt towards her sister filled her. Hatred? Despise? Whatever it was, she wanted her sister gone, gone from her life.

Breezepaw flashed a paw at Eaglepaw, claws unsheathed, and scratched her over the eye. Eaglepaw hissed in surprise, but it didn't last long, and soon Breezepaw found herself ducking a swipe aimed at her face.  
"You- attacked me," stated Eaglepaw.

"Yes," snarled Breezepaw. "And you deserved it."

Eaglepaw leaped at her and raked her flanks before Breezepaw could move out of the way. Blood dripped from the wound, and it stung furiously. A red haze fell over Breezepaw as she attacked Eaglepaw. She didn't know what she was doing, but she did know she wanted to make Eaglepaw pay for all she did to her, when she was a kit, when she became an apprentice, now. Breezepaw slashed with her claws, kicked and shoved. She didn't feel the pain of the wounds she was receiving. Breezepaw felt satisfaction every time her claws met flesh, and Eaglepaw, on her side, didn't seem to be holding back either. Breezepaw thought she could hear someone yowl, as if from a distance, but she ignored it.

"Stop it!" the cat yowled again, and this time the words entered her brain. Suddenly teeth grasped her scruff firmly and hurled her away. Breezepaw opened her eyes. They were already wide open, but it was if she had opened them, since she could only now see properly. The haze disappeared, and her mind cleared up. Eaglepaw was sitting about two fox-tails away from her, and to Breezepaw's relief she didn't see a bloody fur ball, like she had heard in some of the more gory stories the elder's had told her. Eaglepaw was pretty much okay, except for a number of scratches covering her pelt. Horror filled Breezepaw. Not because Eaglepaw was hurt, but because _she _was the one who had hurt her. _I actually enjoyed hurting her, feeling my claws tear through her skin... _Breezepaw shivered.

But then Eaglepaw looked up, with such hatred in her golden eyes, and Breezepaw could feel her own anger return, along with the hatred. _So what if I hurt her? She deserved whatever she got, and it's not like she held back; I'm just as scratched up as her. __She deserved everything she got for what she did to me my whole life; what's a few scratches next to moons of abuse and bullying?_

"What's going on here?" Flamewind asked.

Eaglepaw glared at Breezepaw, and, instead of ignoring it like she usually would have, she returned it, matching the ferocity and fury in her sister's eyes, adding in a hatred-full snarl.


End file.
